Strawberry Shortcake
by OneSmartBoochi
Summary: This little work of fan fiction is for shigure doggy19 as a small token of my gratitude for all of the fantastic fics that she has written and that I have enjoyed reading prior to becoming a writer myself. Strawberry Shortcake and Eric Bischoff. Some things are just meant to go together! Slash so be warned!


Pairing - Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff  
Series - TNA,WWE  
Rating - M  
Warnings - Language / Slash Themes  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything.  
Summary - Vince, Eric, Shortcake. Hot.  
Author's Note - This little work of fan fiction is for shigure_doggy19 as a small token of my gratitude for all of the fantastic fics that she has written and that I have enjoyed reading prior to becoming a writer myself. Strawberry Shortcake and Eric Bischoff. Some things are just meant to go together!

Word Count - 1068

* * *

"Show this way please." Taking a long sip of tea to steady his nerves Vince sat nervously beneath the pergola waiting to see his long time rival. Letting go of a shaky breath Vince mentally went over his checklist. Everything was ready as it had been the first time. The setting, the peppermint tea and most importantly the strawberry shortcake. Vince remembered how things had been at that first meeting, a stark contrast to how things were as of late he reminded himself before being shook from his thoughts by the sound of a most familiar voice.

"Hello Vince! Long time no see!" Eric looked straight at Vince as he stood to shake his hand and gestured towards a chair for him to sit. Waiting as Vince dismissed his staff Eric flashed him one of his trademark grins as he took his seat across from him.

Making his way back to the table Vince avoided Eric's gaze as he gently lifted the large pot of tea, focusing instead on the way the steamy liquid swirled in the ornate cup as he poured his guest some tea. Using the utmost care Vince seemingly willed his hands steady as he presented the cup for Eric to take.

Thanking the older man with a courteous nod Eric gladly took hold of the cup, his eyes not missing the subtle tremble of Vince's hands as he did so. "Careful now it's quite hot still." Vince warned as he watched Eric pause at his words.

Stilling only for a moment Eric couldn't help the sinful smile that played across his features as he took an exaggerated breath and blew long and sure upon the surface of his tea, his eyes locked with Vince's as he did so. Satisfied that this had the desired effect upon the taller man Eric took little haste in his actions as he slowly and deliberately took his time. Tilting his head back slowly Eric could feel the stare directed at him as he took precise sips of his tea, eyes shut tight against the burning sensation of hot mint upon his throat.

Vince could only look on helplessly as he watched Eric swallow every last drop of tea before seeing the knowing smile that now stared back at him. Clearing his throat Vince composed himself before turning to the matter at hand. "How long has it been?Ten years?"

Leaning back in his chair Eric rested his hands behind his head as he studied the other man quietly for a moment. Vince had called him here to discuss business and it was unlike him to dwell on past ventures. He could tell that something was going on he just wasn't sure of what yet.

"Too long." Eric mused after several minutes of comfortable silence. Well comfortable for him anyway. Eric could see the restlessness in Vince as they sat together almost silently in his garden. The sounds of distant warblers and the flittering of the leaves in the trees the only sounds that accompanied them. Looking around he could easily see why Vince loved his Conneticuit home so dearly. The garden was in full bloom and the weather outside this evening was a perfectly cool breeze, the smokey shade that the roses provided them was equally soothing.

Lacking the patience to beat around the bush any longer Vince shot straight to his proposition. "Eric,I want you to be the new GM for RAW. Now I know we have had our differences in the past but your talent is what is right for the company." Vince finished as he looked across the table at Eric watching as he gave him a dashing smile followed by an amused laugh.

Unable to quell the feeling of excitement that was rising in his chest at the hope of Eric comming back to him Vince couldn't help but implore him further. "So you will do it then?" Vince encouraged, his tone full of hope only to watch as Eric broke out into a fit of deep laughter.

Rising from his seat Eric trailed a hand over the lace of the tablecloth as he slowly made his way over to Vince. Glancing back thoughtfully at the shortcake he delicately gathered a bit of whipped cream upon his finger before placing it to Vince's lips.

"That depends. What's in it for me?"

Vince couldn't believe it nor could he stop the hitch in his breath as Eric traced the fullness of his lips, smearing the melted whipped cream over them as he did so. Unable to contain his fervor a moment longer he pulled Eric down into a deep and lustful kiss, his tongue tracing the corners of his mouth before plunging inside to taste of his sweetness.

Turning the tables it was now Vince who was doing all of the teasing, doing his best to learn every inch of Eric anew before breaking apart for desperately needed air.

Taking a moment to catch his breath Eric looked down at Vince with a confident smirk knowning now exactly what Vince wanted but not wanting to give it to him yet. Eric stood straight up and turned his back to Vince. He wanted this just as much as Vince did but he wanted to do it on his terms.

Walking out of the garden Eric thought about how things had been that first night with Vince. He had met him for an interview and things had gotten out of hand. He was an aspiring model at the time and was quite familiar with how things worked if you wanted to get ahead so it shocked him when he realized that Vince has never abused his power before. He knew that Vince could have his pick of men but the fact that he was his first made him feel a sense of pride for whatever reason. It had been at that 'meeting' that Eric showed the utmost care for another. Usually things were so rushed but that time was different. The way he had coaxed Vince gently into a lengthy session of passion fueled kisses and eased him into something that was so familiar to himself was unlike anything he had experienced before. He could still remember the taste of strawberries on his lips.

This time. Eric thought to himself as he strolled back to the house. Will be twice as tasty as before.


End file.
